Time Apart
by bribri14
Summary: I'm back everyone. I hope you enjoy the new edition to my story. Please Read & Review. Thanks for the support. -Bribri14
1. Week 1

Author's note: This is my next story. It doesn't have much action in it, mainly drama and all that. I hope you like it.

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters._

_Summary: After a heated argument, Alex does something that changes the lives of the Walkers' as they know it._

Time Apart

_(Bribri14)_

_Week 1_

_Enough_

Walker Ranch 

Alex sat in the living room with her head in her hands waiting for her husband to return home. It was around twelve a.m. and she was getting worried. He hadn't called her in hours and her patience was getting low. She was agitated at everything. She was about to explode with words once Walker walked into the house. She was glad the kids weren't home to hear what she was about to say to her husband.

"Alex, what are you doing up?" Walker asked her walking to the sofa his wife sat on.

"Waiting up for you", Alex was obviously upset, "Walker we need to talk".

"Right now?" Walker asked walking to the kitchen and grabbing an orange.

"Yes, right now", Alex followed him.

"Okay, Alex, I'm all ears", he said sitting at the kitchen table not realizing how serious she was.

"Walker, I'm tired", Alex sat down across from him, "I'm so tired of this", Alex was straightforward and honest.

"Tired of what?" Walker asked completely oblivious to his wife's feelings.

"I'm tired of the late nights, Walker! I'm tired of going to bed alone at night and waking up alone in the mornings! I'm tired of crying my self to sleep! I'm tired of feeling like I'm alone!" Alex exclaimed, tears escaping her eyes, "I'm tired of feeling like I'm only the mother of your children instead of your wife! I'm just tired of being tired, Walker", she calmed down.

Walker knew what she said was completely and utterly true. He couldn't stand the thought of Alex being unhappy. He took in every word that escaped her mouth and he understood where she was coming from.

"Alex, you knew what you were getting into when you married a Texas Ranger", Walker said, the only words that circled around his brain.

"I'm so tired of that excuse, Walker", Alex whispered, the tears leaving her eyes, "Yes…Yes I did know what I was getting into, but I loved you too much to let that get in the way of my… our happiness. And I thought that I was more important to you then your job".

"You are, Alex, but…".

"But what?" Alex asked him wiping her eyes with her sleeve, "But you made a commitment to being a ranger just like you made a commitment to me, Walker!", she became enraged, "You made a commitment to me, doesn't that mean anything to you?" she asked her eyes full of tears and body trembling.

"Yes, it does, Alex. It means everything to me", Walker walked to where his wife was and sat next to her taking her hands in his, "It means the world to me, Alex. You mean the world to me, our family means the world to me".

"Then why don't I feel like I mean the world to you?" she asked slowly moving her hands from Walker's.

"I don't know".

"Walker… when I was a little girl my parents would always fight and argue. I remember crying myself to sleep because of it." Alex stood at the counter not looking at Walker, "When I got older, I promised myself that when I got married I would never put myself or my kids through that", Alex's voice became softer as she turned around to look at Walker, "Oh, Walker, don't you see? I'm breaking that to promise".

"We can fix this", Walker said unconvincingly.

"You don't seem enthused", Alex turned back to the counter to hide the tears that were streaming uncontrollably down her face.

"No, Alex, I am", Walker walked over to where she stood.

"I can't… Walker, answer this question honestly", Alex looked deeply into his eyes, "Are you still in love with me?" she asked not believing she asked that question.

"Of course I'm still in love with you", Walker grabbed her by the shoulders, "Don't ever doubt that, Alex".

"That's just it, Walker. I doubt it all the time", Alex declared, "It's just not the same anymore. It's not how it used to be", Alex looked deeper into his eyes, "How did this happen, Walker?"

"I don't know".

"I don't know if I can do this anymore", Alex walked out of the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Walker asked following her into the living room.

"I can't pretend any more. I can't pretend like I'm still happy".

"Are you leaving?" Walker whispered.

"I… I just need… I need some time", Alex grabbed her keys and purse and walked out of the house into the pouring rain.

"Alex", Walker called for her.

"I'm so sorry, Walker", Alex whispered getting into her car.

Walker stood on the porch watching his wife leave. He felt so cold and empty. His whole life just walked out the door. He couldn't believe what had just taken place. He didn't feel this coming. He didn't get any signs or feel anything changing until now. All he could do was walk back into his home… His home, it didn't even feel like a _home _without Alex.

Walker walked back into the house, a tear falling from his eye. His heart was broken to pieces, it shattered everywhere the moment Alex walked out. He walked into the living room and looked at the picture, his favorite picture of him and Alex. Just looking at it made his heart break even more, if that was possible. He picked the picture up from its place and looked at it. He stared at it for a while before he lay on the sofa, picture on his chest, and fell asleep.

**Gordon Cahill's**

Alex knocked on her father's door, her eyes puffy and cried out. She patiently waited for her father to open the door so that she could vent.

"Alex", Gordon said sleepily.

"Oh daddy", Alex hugged her father tightly.

"You're soaked, honey. Come in", Gordon took her arm and led her to the sofa, "What are you doing here?"

"I… I left Walker", Alex cried.

"You left Walker", Gordon couldn't believe his ears.

"Yea", Alex put her head in her hands, "I was so tired of it, daddy. I was tired…", Alex couldn't find the strength to talk anymore.

"It's okay, honey", Gordon understood as he hugged his daughter, "We need to get you out of these clothes", he stated helping his daughter up and leading her into his guest bedroom.

**Alex's Room**

She couldn't sleep. She couldn't do anything at the moment. Her mind was set on her husband. So many emotions took over her and thoughts as well. How was she going to break it to her kids? How was she going to deal with the constant pain? How was she going to fix her marriage?

Alex decided that if she couldn't sleep she would write. She took out her diary and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I left my husband today, hardest decision I've ever had to make in my life. I opened up to him, though. I told him I needed time. I didn't tell him for what, I know he knew. How did my marriage end up this way? Someone once told me that God never puts more on you then you can bear... This is too much… I can't handle this. I can't deal with the pressure and the hurt and the pain. I don't want to be without him, I don't want to not have Walker in my life. I want him to be here no matter what, at any cost. I want things to go back to the way they were. I can't take it. But for right now, my eyes are all cried out. I did what I thought was best for us, I hope he sees and understands that._

_Alex_


	2. Week 2

_Author's note: Sorry for taking so long on the new chapter but I had some things to take care of._

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters._

_Summary: Walker tries to deal with Alex leaving him._

**_Time Apart_**

_**(Bribri14)**_

**_Confrontation I_ **

_**Week 2 **_

_**Walker Ranch**_

Walker had been moping around the house ever since she left. He was miserable without her. His days were filled with hurt, pain, but most of all guilt. Guilt because he knew she had dropped hints about it and he didn't put forth an effort. His face was red with anger and his heart was breaking every second that she wasn't there.

_**Alex's Office**_

Avoiding her husband wasn't too easy. If anything, it was nothing less than a challenge. She had to go into Ranger Headquarters everyday, luckily Walker was never around. One of those days her luck would run out and she'd have to face the music, she thought. Her life wasn't getting any easier either. It was hectic. She worried about the kids and how they were doing, and her marriage and how she was going to fix the problems… with Walker's help. She remembered the truthful things she said to Walker and she saw the hurt in his eyes and how it burned him for her to be so… bold with it. But she couldn't hold in her feelings like that anymore.

"Mrs. Walker," her secretary's voice beeped in. "your daughters Angela and Cheyenne are here."

"Let them in." She informed the secretary.

"They're on their way." She said as the girls walked into the office.

"Have a seat."

"Thanks." Angela sat down but Cheyenne didn't.

"Aren't you gonna sit?"

"No." Cheyenne said putting her stubborn face on.

"Look, girls, I know what you're here for…"

"Mom we didn't come here to argue or anyth…"

"Are you kidding me, Angela? Of course we came here to argue."

"Cheyenne, I thought we agreed that arguing wouldn't change…"

"I don't really care, Angela. I want to know why mom left dad. I think I have a right."

"…Cheyenne, it's very complicated."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I'm sick and tired of people telling me what I understand. I know what I can and cannot understand. I understand the fact that you ditched by father." Cheyenne fussed.

"I did not ditch your father, Cheyenne… I… I just needed…"

"Time, is that what their calling leaving your husband now? Time?"

"I don't expect you to…"

"Mom, do not tell me what you expect from me." Cheyenne yelled. "…God mom, how could you do this to dad? He loves…"

"Damn it, Cheyenne, you will not talk to me in that tone. I don't care what happens. Now sit down, it's my turn to talk!" Alex yelled slapping her hands on her desk. "…First off, I want you to know that my leaving had nothing to do with you two, or Riley, or Corey… Second, I want you guys to know that I never meant to hurt you or your father."

"Then why'd you leave mom?" Angela asked finally looking up with tears flowing down her face.

"…I had to, Angela… I needed time to think."

"…Don't you love dad?"

"Of course I love your father. I've never loved any man like I love your father." Alex said. "But sometimes you have to put what's right over what's…practical."

"Are you saying this is right?"

"I'm saying it's right for now, Cheyenne. I'm saying that it's something that I had to do."

"I, I, I, that's all I hear mom. I!"

"I know, Cheyenne. But if I were to stay our lives wouldn't be any better. You guys would be miserable. Your father and I just need our space."

"…This is crap… I'm leaving." Cheyenne stormed out.

"Cheyenne!" Alex followed her emotional daughter. "Cheyenne!"

"What mom!" Cheyenne yelled turning around.

"I know you don't like this. You're not in this alone."

"Then why do I feel that way. Why do we feel that way, mom?" Cheyenne asked, her face turning bloody red. "When you left I bet telling your kids never once crossed your mind!.. You know, when dad told us what happened, I thought maybe my mother would call and try to explain things to me. After a week of you not calling to check up on us that's when I knew… you never cared!"

"How can you say that, Cheyenne? I will always care." Alex shouted as people stopped to watch the two argue. "I carried you for nine months… I am you mother… Caring comes with the damn package."

"Do you expect me to believe that bull?"

"Tell me this, Cheyenne. Who rushed to the house to get the first aid kit when someone decided they wanted to take their horse out for a ride without her parents being there? Who almost died trying to save their daughter from a fire no one could put out if they tried, Cheyenne? Who was there sitting by someone's bed when she broke her arm and leg while jumping on the trampoline? Shall I go on?" Alex asked, tears streaming down her face like rivers. "Who was taking care of you when you had the flu last year? Who busted their butt trying to convince your father not to ground you when you and Angela went for a joy ride in your father's car?…Me! Me, Cheyenne, I did all that! So don't you dare tell me that I don't give a damn about my own flesh and blood. I care… I care more than you'll ever know!"

"I…" Cheyenne tried to say before turning around to leave the building.

"…I'll… I'll go get her." Angela sniffled running after her sister leaving her mother standing there crying.

"… Alex." Sydney walked over to the upset Alex.

"What happened to my family, Syd?" Alex cried as Sydney led her to her office.

**_Gordon Cahill's_**

Alex sat in her father's living room taking in its scent as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Alex yelled walking to the door. "Angela what are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you." Angela looked into her mother's blue eyes.

"Come in, honey." Alex said as Angela walked in. "Sit down."

"This won't take long." Angela fidgeted with her hair.

"I know I should've said what I had to say earlier today, but Cheyenne had already done enough of that for the both of us." She forced a weak smile.

"Do you want anything?"

"No." Angela paced. "I just want to know why."

"I had to Angela."

"Why after 19 years?"

"Because it was time. I don't expect you to understand this not one bit and that's okay but I just don't want you to go blaming yourself."

"It's kinda hard not to."

"This is not your doing, honey. You had nothing to do with our marriage problems."

"Then why do I feel as if it was my fault? Why do I feel a big weight on my shoulders?"

"You don't have to feel that way. There's no need for you to feel that way."

"Well I can't help it mom. I… we can't help but think that maybe if we were a lot better kids to you and dad then maybe…" She choked up.

"You couldn't be any better than you already are, Angela. You guys do your best and that is more than enough for your father and I. We love you four more than life itself." Alex hugged her daughter. "My leaving was because of your me and your father's marital problems, not because I got fed up with you guys. Believe me I get my fill of your attitudes but I would never abandon you, you mean too much to me."

"Then why didn't you call? Why did dad have to tell us what happened?"

"I will admit… that wasn't the best decision I've ever met, not calling you. But I just needed time to think how I was going to break it to you. I should've told you and I'm very sorry for that."

"…Will you and dad ever get back together."

"…I'm not going to lie to you, Angela, but I honestly don't know." Alex said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Thanks for being honest." Angela whispered still in her mother's embrace.

"…Are you okay?"

"Yea." She sniffled. "I better get going."

"Angela, it's 11:30, you're not going anywhere." Alex said. "I'll have my father to call and tell Walker you're here."

"Are you sure, mom?"

"I'm positive." Alex smiled.

_**Alex's Room**_

Alex watched as her daughter slept next to her. She looked exactly like her mother. The blond hair, beautiful complexion, blue eyes that were brought out by the blue shirt she had on. Her eyes were exactly like her mother's and her smile… Alex beamed when her daughter smiled.

_Dear Diary,_

_I love watching my little Angel sleep. She's so beautiful. Her blue eyes are so much like my own and her smile… her smile is exactly like my mother's. And I love playing in her blond hair. It's so soft and thick. Just being by my little girl brings a smile to my face. I wish Cheyenne, Riley, and Corey were here with me. And… Walker… I want him here too. But I know it can't be right now which makes me crazy. I know we need our space and I know I need time but I can't get him off my mind._

_But on a happier note… I remember our good times. I remember when Angela was born. She was so beautiful and perfect. I remember the complications as well and when Walker told me that our daughter was going to live. That was one of the happiest days of my life. I remember holding her in my arms for the first time. She was so small… but she brought a smile to my face… a smile like no other. I was so proud to have her. I remember when Cheyenne was born, too. We had no complications with that one. She was a handful. Always crying and whining; even now. And she would always, always speak her mind. Just like me. She'd place her hands on her hips and stick one little finger out. Then she'd tell you exactly what she was thinking which got her in trouble more than once with her father. That little Corey… he was a mama's boy. He would always be by me… always protecting me… just like his father. He was more laid back, though, and a lot quieter. He always attached his self to me and I loved that. Now Riley, she was one special little bundle of joy; very different then our other 3. She was the loudest of them all. She wasn't like Cheyenne; speaking her mind and she wasn't like Corey; quiet, shy, and laid back. More like… like my mother. She'd say what was on her mind when it was time to say what was on her mind and she'd only be loud when she knew it was right. I guess it's safe to say that Riley was her own little person just as she is now… Well, I guess I'll turn in now._

_ Alexandra Cahill_


	3. Week 3 new and improved

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I've been thinking about some things for the story. I decided to redo this chapter and add a few more... Tell me what you think. _

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. _

_Summary: This is a different take on Confrontation II. I was thinking that I didn't stage the argument too well, so I redid it and added another chapter as well. I really hope you like it and if you have any suggestions, bring 'em on._

_**Time Apart**_

_(bribri14)_

_**Week 3**_

_**Confrontation II**_

_**Gordon Cahill's**_

Alex found it especially hard to get out of bed these days. She continued to sulk and feel bad for herself. But the talk she had with Angela a week before motivated her... She wanted to do something to take her mind off all her worries and troubles but she still had a dinner to attend with her husband. She was determined to get down to the bottom of all their problems. Her mind then went to her sweet Cheyenne. She wanted so bad to hold her but she knew Cheyenne wouldn't hear of it. It was all too fresh for her and Alex knew to step back and give it some time. She wanted things to be better for her kids, but sometimes you have to do things for you, and that was just what she was doing. She hoped that Walker understood or at least try.

"Good morning." Alex yawned sitting next to him at the kitchen table.

"_Good _morning?"

"Yes, dad. I want this day to be painless. I want to forget about all my problems today. Although this may not be the best day to do that because I'm having dinner with Walker."

"You're having dinner with Walker?"

"Yes, I am."

"And who suggested this?"

"Actually... I did. I decided that Walker and I need to resolve this before it gets any worse than it already is... if that's possible."

"Well I hope it turns out well for you, honey... Why aren't you dressed for work?"

"I'm not going today." She said, Gordon almost choking on his bagel.

"You took off?"

"Yes I took off."

"What do you plan on doing today?"

"Well, I thought maybe I'd spend a little time with Corey and Riley. I haven't really seen them since... Since I left. I feel guilty for that."

"Well you have a good time with them."

"I will."

_**Walker Ranch**_

Walker was having a horrible time getting out of the bed. He still smelled her everywhere. All around the house, her scent would dwell. It was taking its toll on Walker. He was lonely. Sure, his kids kept him busy, especially Angela. His little Angel. She was the one that worried about his wellbeing. She helped out the most too. She did the things Alex would normally do and she was good at it too.

"Dad." Angela knocked on the door.

"Come in, Angela."

"Aren't you going to work today?"

"Yea, I just need a minute honey."

"All right. I'm gonna take Riley and Corey to grandpa's... Dad... I'm really worried about Chey, she hasn't said anything since she and mom had that argument."

"Do you know where she is?"

"She went to ride Shy."

"I'll go check on her."

"Okay... And dad?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Angel." He said as she smiled that smile that reminded him so much of his wife.

zzzzzzzz

Cheyenne sat down under a tree and watched as Shy walked around nibbling on the grass. She remembered those days when she and her mother would just go out there to relax. That was their own personal spot. She only shared it with Alex, this would be the first time she went alone without her mother's company. They'd go out there and talk, for Cheyenne to vent or just to relax and let go. They would take in the heavenly air and let the wind blow in their identical blond locks. Cheyenne sighed at the memory. Letting her head rest on the tree's trunk she drifted off to sleep.

_Cheyenne opened her bright glue eyes. She looked around noticing that she wasn't under the tree anymore but laying in snow. She got up and breathed in the cold, fresh air. She was in a pasture, a snow cover pasture. It was breathtakingly beautiful and so peaceful and tranquil. She saw two bright figures walking towards her, she back up. It came closer and she noticed that she had seen these people in pictures before. Then it came to her: Elizabeth Firewalker and Charlotte Cahill, her father's mother and her mother's mother. She stood in shock as she watch them come closer to her. With each step they took a shiver went up her spine._

_"Don't be afraid, Cheyenne." Elizabeth said reaching out to the frightened teenager. _

_"It's okay." Charlotte assured her taking Cheyenne's hand._

_"Wh...What am I doing here?"_

_"We wanted to talk to you is all." Elizabeth smiled. "You don't have to be afraid, Cheyenne. We won't harm you." She led them to a bench and sat down._

_"Does any of this have to do with my mother and father?" Cheyenne asked hanging her head._

_"Yes." Charlotte said lifting up her chin. "We know you're hurting, honey, and so are Angela, Corey, and Riley."_

_"But excluding yourself from the rest of the family is not going to help how you feel, honey, I assure you." Elizabeth concluded._

_"What family grandma? What family do I have?"_

_"Look sweetheart, I know that your parents are separated, but that doesn't mean you don't have a family. You have other people to talk to. You can't shut down and close up your heart, you can't keep your feelings bottled up inside. Your father did the same thing, kept his feelings bottled up. Which is why it took him so long to commit to your mother and marry her. He continued to push her away, but she stayed."_

_"Alex was never one to give up." Charlotte smiled with pride._

_"Well he committed to her for no good reason at all. She left him, she gave up."_

_"No, Cheyenne, she did not give up, she needs time, and nothing is wrong with that. She needs time."_

_"What is time? Time for what? To find another man to replace my dad?"_

_"No, Cheyenne, your mother would never try to replace your father, she loves him way too much. She would die for him, she's go to hell and back for that man..." Charlotte explained in her daughter's defense._

_"Then can you tell me why she needs time if she loves him so much?"_

_"I got this on, Charlotte... Let me explain Cordell to you, Cheyenne. My son, like every other man on that earth you live on, has a hard time expressing his self. He's the kind of person who is used to being alone. True, he's been married to your mother for almost 19 years, but he's felt alone for almost all his life, and it's natural to him. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, but what does this have to do with the reason for them needing time?"_

_"It brings me to my point that your mother, my daughter, feels that she can't take the late nights, the loneliness, and all that other stress and hurt that comes with being married to a Texas Ranger."_

_"She could handle it before, why not now?"_

_"She's fed up with it. She thought that once your father became captain, he would be able to spend more time with their family, but that wasn't the case..." Charlotte explained. "But believe me, it won't take long for her to realize that she's worried more now that they're separated then she was when they were together." _

_"Listen, kiddo, don't go blaming people for this and don't take your hurt out on the people you love, it ain't worth it. Sometimes people need a break from each other, even if it's for a day, they need they're time, especially with a couple like your parents, it's common. But it's not your fault, or Angela's, or Riley's, or Corey's, it's because they just need their space." Elizabeth put her arm around her shoulders. _

_"Why couldn't she just take a vacation?" Cheyenne laughed through her tears, her grandmothers joining her._

_"Just give them time, time is the key. Just wait." Charlotte said as she and Elizabeth got up to walk away._

_"Don't give up, kid."_

_"I won't." She whispered closing her eyes._

zzzzzzzz

Walker stood over Cheyenne and watched her flutter her eyes open. He saw tears flow freely from her eyes and then sat next to her taking her in his arms.

"It's okay, Cheyenne." Walker assured her, rubbing her long, blond hair.

"...I know." She cried.

_**Pizza Hut**_

Riley played with her pizza and Alex immediately noticed. She was also fidgety and easily annoyed. She didn't want to push her or force her to express her feelings, but she wanted to know what was going on in the thirteen year old''s mind.

"Riley, aren't you gonna eat your food?"

"I'm not very hungry." Riley lied sticking a pepperoni into her mouth.

"...You know, Riley, I don't think I like your attitude today."

"Sorry." Riley said rolling her eyes.

"I know you're upset about your dad and me..."

"What makes you think this is about you and dad? This is about you not even calling me and Corey and telling us about this."

"Riley, every parent is entitled to make a mistakes, I made a few okay and I'm sorry. I'm sorry and that is what I wanted you two here for, so that I could make it up to you but I see you won't have that so I'll take you guys home as soon as I'm done eating."

"Mom, don't." Corey said giving his sister an evil look.

"I know how you feel, believe me, I do. I went through this before and I swore that I wouldn't put my own kids through it."

"Which is what you're doing now." Riley spoke up.

"Riley, I'm not going to apologize for leaving your father. I won't do it. If you want to blame someone blame it on the both of us for not communicating with one another."

"Why should I blame it on dad? He sure didn't leave."

"I'm not gonna sit here and explain this to you, Riley, because frankly I don't think you'd understand."

"Why do you guys treat me like I'm some kind of an idiot? I'm not a kid, I'm not a child..."

"Yes... yes you are, Riley Jade Walker, and that's what you have to understand. You are a child, a young and naive child so trust me when I tell you, you won't understand..." She said, tears clearly making their ways down her face. "You'll understand when you fall in love with a Texas Ranger, you'll understand when you wait almost 8 years for that same ranger, you'll understand when you marry that ranger, you'll definitely will understand when you worry every single time that ranger walks out of the door and risks his life for people he doesn't even know when you're 9 months pregnant, you'll understand when you have to cry day in and day out because you're so damn tired of it, and damn it, you'll understand when you wait up for that same, stubborn, mule-headed, egotistical ranger to come home so you can tell him that you're fed up!" She exclaimed gathering her things and moving out of the booth crying. "Here's the money for the pizza and the tip, I'll be in the car waiting." And with that said, she walked furiously out of the restaurant.

"Why'd you do that Riley?"

"Shut up, Corey." Riley said crying.

"You know how she gets when she's upset with dad."

"I don't really care, I said what I had to say."

_**Restaurant: Around Dinner Time**_

Alex walked into the restaurant. She wasn't really feeling up to facing her husband. She had debated whether or not to cancel or not show up at all. In the end she decided that it needed to be done so she dressed in the red dress that she had bought earlier that day and headed out of the door.

Walker waited by the door for his wife. He knew she would be a little late, so he wasn't surprised when her car pulled up not 5 minutes late, or 10, but 20 minutes later. It took his breath away when she stepped out of the car with that red dress. He thought she was simply beautiful. It was perfect on her, it looked simply beautiful. Her hair was straight down her back and he loved it. He had encouraged her to let it grow long, just to experiment and she did. The dress was elegant, not too flaunty, and it didn't hide too much, it was simply...simple.

"Hi." Walker greeted her as she walked towards him.

"Hi." She smiled nervously.

"Ready to go in?"

"... Yea." She breathed, Walker leading her into the restaurant.

After taking a seat there was a long, awkward silence between the two. Neither knew what to say, after all, they had never been in this particular situation before. The waitress walked over and took their orders and walked away. Neither had said a word to the other.

"How have you been?" Alex finally broke the awkward silence.

"Fine and you?"

"I've been okay." She said nodding her head. "How's everything at the house?"

"Every thing's fine, Alex." He said slightly annoyed.

"Why don't we just go about this like mature adults, Walker? Like we're not separated?" Alex asked knowing that her husband was agitated.

"Okay, Alex... Um... When I woke up this morning you weren't there, where were you? When I went downstairs to eat breakfast you weren't there, where were you? When I went to work today you weren't there, where were you?"

"Okay Walker, that's very funny."

"Alex, how do you expect me to act? I haven't seen you in almost three weeks and you expect me to act like we're not separated... We're separated." He laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny Walker?" She asked annoyed.

"What ever happened to our vows Alex? Remember, 'til death do us part, with this ring I thee wed, through thick and thin? Any of that ring a bell?"

"Yes, it does. But what about that promise you made me on our wedding night? Do you remember that? You promised that you would **never** put your job as a ranger, or anything else for that matter, ahead of your family..."

"And I didn't, Alex..."

"How can you say that? How can you look me in the eyes and say that. That's all you do. You're always putting your job ahead of us, the people that love you. And you made another promise too. You promised me that you would always tell me what was on your mind and that you would never push me away... what happened to that?"

"...I don't know." He knew she was right. He knew she was right on point with that.

"That's what I thought. I feel as if you've been putting up a brick wall around your heart, Walker, trying to find some way to block me out. I feel like you've betrayed me with your job. And I feel like you've been keeping something from me, not telling me something."

"Alex..."

"Is it something you can't tell me? You feel like I'll get mad at you or you'll disappoint me?"

"What do you care now, Alex?"

"What do you mean what do I care? We're still married you know and even though I left it doesn't meant that my feelings for you have changed. I can't believe that you would event think that I didn't care."

"Well with the way you left, you sure as hell could've fooled me." He said getting angrier with every agonizing second. "You know, Alex, it's like you're teasing me. You're sitting there with that red dress on, making it hard for me to breathe. Then to top it off, we're separated... What did you want me here for?" He asked.

"I wanted you here because I thought maybe we could fix this."

"What if we can't?"

"We can."

"But what if we can't?"

"I'm getting real tired of your negative attitude. It sounds to me like you don't want to save our marriage."

"It didn't seem like you were too enthused either when you left me three weeks ago... You gave up, that's how I felt, like you just abandoned me somewhere, Alex. Do you know how that feels?"

"Yes, I do. I've felt the very same way when my father left... and when you ignored me after that rafting trip."

"What does that have to do with right now?"

"It has everything to do with right now. I still feel that cold feeling I felt after you didn't acknowledge that we were finally lovers. That plays a big part in that first decline of our relationship."

"Okay... since we're dwelling in the past... what about that Dalton thing?"

"We promised each other that we would never bring up past relationships."

"Well since we're so damn used to breaking promises and vows, I don't see why we can't take a trip down memory lane."

"Dalton has nothing to do with us."

"He has everything to do with us. You slept with him, Alex."

"I didn't sleep with him, Walker. I couldn't... I wouldn't because I was so damn sure that you and me had a chance, that you would finally open up to me or fight for me when I came out of his trailer which brings me back to the same point of opening up to me and not blocking your wife out."

"I sure don't feel like you're my wife anymore."

"And it's been a long time since I felt like you were my husband."

"...I think I see things clearer now, Alex."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, you haven't felt like my wife for a while now, and I haven't felt like a husband for a while now..."

"What are you getting at?"

"Why don't we just end this thing?"

"What do you mean 'end this thing'?"

"I mean why don't we just forget about this completely. Let's not try and fix it. What's the use anyway, we don't live together anymore, we don't act like a married couple, and hell, we're separated, so let's just put an end to all this madness."

"...Are you suggesting divorce?" She asked as her eyes moistened.

"You said it, I didn't."

"What has gotten into you Cordell Walker? You act like you don't even care anymore."

"Why should I, you don't."

"You know that's not true."

"It is Alex. It's true."

"Why in the hell do I always fall for the most egotistical, mule-headed..."

"So we're back to that again."

"I can't believe you, Walker." She exclaimed, everyone in the restaurant turning to look at the 'couple'.

"I believe this dinner is over."

"You... you..." She stormed out before she could finish her statement.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Week 4

_Author's Note: Here's the next part to Time Apart. I hope you enjoy!_

"

_(bribri14)_

_**Week 4**_

_**The After Shock**_

_**Walker Ranch: The Stables**_

Walker groomed the horses in the stable, his mind evidently blank. It had just hit him...hard. He asked Alex for a divorce. _How could I do that?,_ He asked himself time and again. He wanted to work it out just as much as she did and then he realized that he asked for a divorce out of pure anger. He didn't know if she would or could ever forgive him. He didn't know if he wanted her to forgive him. That's when it hit him... he had to leave, he had to get out of the ranch and go out to where his mind could breathe and he could think clearer... the reservation. He would write Alex a note telling her he would leave the ranch and find a motel to stay in after returning from the reservation. He would then give the letter to either Cheyenne or Angela and tell them to give it to their mother after he sat down and had a talk with his four children. Then he would pack for his trip and leave. He put his things away and walked into the ranch house.

"Cheyenne, Angela, Corey, and Riley, get down here!" Walker called for the kids. He waited as they filed into the living room and sat around.

"What is it dad?" Corey asked talking on his phone.

"Hang the phone up." Walker ordered his son.

"Okay... I'll talk to you later... Bye." He closed the phone.

"Listen you guys, I know how hard this has been on you. And it's not only put a strain on your lives but on my and your mother's too... I know you've been angry with her. I heard about that argument you and your mother had ,Cheyenne, when she was at work. I don't think you were being fair to her, I don't think any of you are being fair to her."

"How can you say that dad? She left you." Corey interrupted his father.

"Corey, you're absolutely right, she left me but I had it coming." He said hanging his head in shame. "I wasn't there for your mother like I should have been and I wasn't there for you guys like like I should have been."

"That's not true dad..." Angela put in.

"It is... I haven't been there for you guys like I want to."

"We understand, your job..."

"That's what I mean, Cheyenne, my job shouldn't come first, you guys should. And frankly, your mother was right on point when she left me, don't blame her. Which brings me to my point, if you want to know who's responsible for our separation... blame the both of us." Walker said grabbing his bags. "Angela, give this note to your mother... You guys, do me a favor... don't hurt your mother, don't take her for granted, she's been a great mother to you, she doesn't deserve to be treated like you've been treating her."

"Daddy where are you going?" Riley asked grabbing his arm.

"I'm going to the reservation for a while... I'll be back." Walker said leaving the house.

_**Gordon Cahill's**_

Alex spent the passed week crying and feeling extremely bad for herself. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve and audacity to ask her for a divorce. She never thought in a million years that this was how her marriage would end... she never thought her marriage would end.

"Alex, you have a visitor." Gordon said poking his head into her door.

"O...Okay dad, I'm coming." She said wiping her flushed cheeks and drying her eyes.

"That's not necessary." He opened the door wider and let Cheyenne in.

"Cheyenne." Alex whispered.

"Hi mom." Cheyenne greeted her slowly walking into the room.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Gordon closed the door.

"I just came over to give this to you." Cheyenne put the note on the bed, hesitated, then turned to leave.

"Wait." She called out, Cheyenne turning around to reveal her moist eyes. "I love you very much, Cheyenne, don't ever doubt that okay?" She watched as she nodded her head.

"You know, mom," She sniffled, "someone once told me to never give up on what you know is right. Why did you quit on dad?"

"I didn't quit, I just needed my space."

"... I had a dream the other day, or maybe it was a revelation, I don't know. Both Grandma Charlotte and Grandma Elizabeth were there and they told me something about both you and dad that I didn't know."

"What is that?"

"They told me that it took you over 7 years to finally commit to each other, is that true?"

"Yea." She smiled.

"And they told me that you were still in love, is that true?"

"Yea." She nodded her head and sniffled.

"Then why does this have to be so complicated? Why can't you just get over this... thing and get back together?"

"It's not that simple."

"It's not that simple because you two are making it hard." There was an awkward silence. "I think I get it now."

"Get what?"

"Get this whole love thing... Love is like a sheet of looseleaf paper; it's fragile, it has holes in it. It's not worth fighting for, just like a sheet of paper." She suggested.

"No, no, no... I've never had a... fragile kind of love before, or a love that had holes in it, Cheyenne... The kind of love I have with your father is definitely worth fighting for."

"Then why aren't you fighting for it?"

"I... I honestly don't know."

"... I better go back home." Cheyenne said. "I love you mom." She gave her a hug and left the room.

Alex watched as her daughter left and picked up the note shortly after. She didn't know what it was going to say and she didn't want to find out but she felt she had to. The note read:

_Dear Alex,_

_I've decided that I'm going to give the ranch to you. You'll need it more than I will. You can go back today if that's what you want. I'm going to the reservation to clear my head a little. When I get back I guess we can call up our lawyers and... talk about the divorce. I wish you all the best and I hope that we can put this aside and stay friends._

_Walker_

To Alex, the letter confirmed it all. It was real and it wasn't going away. It wasn't a horrible dream, it was reality, her life... her new life. The tears flowed freely down her face and onto the letter. She couldn't believe what she had just read. It was a cold an unnerving letter, a letter of confirmation, she threw it away and took out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse than it is... it did. He wrote me a note... it's no longer a dream... it's no longer time... it's real... it's a divorce. I never thought that I'd ever divorce Cordell Walker, my knight in shining armor, the love of my life. He said he wanted us to stay friends... I don't think that's possible. We have too many memories together; the kids, our moments, our love. This is so much, it's like we just jumped into this decision to get a divorce and didn't think it through. I can honestly say that I don't want one, I want us back, I want our family back, I want him back. _

_ Alex Cahill_

_End Note: Please don't be upset by the end of the story, I assure you, you want be disappointed in the least. I have a few more chapters to go and then the end will be here. _

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters._


	5. Week 5

_Author's Note: I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting I've just been so busy these days and I haven't had much time to write much of anything. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter... Once again, sorry for the incredibly long wait._

**Time Apart**

_-Bribri14-_

**Week 5**

**Water Runs Dry**

**Walker Ranch**

_Dear Diary,_

_Have you ever felt like your whole world has been turned upside down? Like the world hates you? Things are not going my way and I hate it. I've always thought that my parents would be together. I thought that when I finally turned 18 my parents would be at my party sitting together at the picnic table watching me have fun with my friends. And I thought when I finally graduated they would be sitting on the front row next to each other holding hands and smiling, like when Angie graduated. But of course since it's me that's not going to happen. That's out of the question... unless I can get them back together within the next 3 weeks... With the help of my sisters and brother... that's not going to happen though. It sounded better in my head. Anyways, on a better note, my and Angela's birthday is like a few days apart so we've decided to have joint birthday party. She'll be turning 19 and I'll be turning 18, and we're super excited and anxious. I'm telling you, this is the most excited we've been since... it's been a while. But I better stop writing and go downstairs for dinner._

_Cheyenne Elise Walker_

Cheyenne closed her diary and placed it under her pillow. She was content in listening to the sounds of rain striking the house. She relaxed and shut her eyes and temporarily forgot all of her problems.

**Law Firm**

Alex sat in the small office as the lawyer began talking about the upcoming divorce. She didn't hear him, she didn't want to hear him, she refused to hear him. She felt like the walls were closing in on her and her heart was heavy with pain. On the outside, she looked as if she could take anything that hit her, but on the inside, she was as fragile as a blade of grass. She began to hear only bits and pieces of what the attorney was saying and it was taking its toll on her...House...Car...Kids...Property...That was all she heard as her head began to feel lightheaded, the world around her becoming blurry. Her mouth began to salivate as she shot up from her seat.

"Excuse me," she uttered as her eyes moistened.

Walker excused himself and followed his wife out of the door. "Alex," he spoke as she sped to the elevator. "Alex," Walker shouted stopping the elevator and stepping in. He pressed the button to close the doors and looked at her. "Alex."

"What?"

"What just happened in there?"

"What do you mean, nothing happened."

"Then why did you just dash out like that?"

"Because I'm not ready for this, okay? This is too much for me to handle, Walker. I can't... I... I'm sorry," she said as the elevator doors opened and she practically ran out to her car.

**OOOOO**

Once she got into the car the tears spilled over. She wished her husband was there to hold her, to soothe her, to stop her pain... the only problem with that was, he was the source of her pain. He was the reason for her crying. She wished some how she could take the pain away or that the pain would somehow disappear, but it wasn't going to. So naturally, the strong Alex kicked back in and took over. She wiped her eyes dry and sniffled as her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me, Angela. Can you meet me at the Diner?"

"Yes, sure. Wait... aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, mom... At The Diner, though."

"Okay."

Alex pulled out of the parking garage and onto the rode as a rush of water overtook her eyes and she began to sob again. She made her way to the interstate and tears continued to fall as a car sped passed her, screeching to a halt before it hit a truck. Only seconds later there was a big pile up. Alex tried her best to stop her SUV but she was too late, she crashed into a truck in front of her.

**The Diner**

Angela waited patiently for her mother, checking her watch every few seconds. She picked up her phone and dialed her mother's number. No answer. Angela closed her phone and walked out of the restaurant as her phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"Angela," Trivette said, "it's Uncle Jimmy, now listen and listen good okay?"

"O...kay."

"Tell me where you are right now so that I can come pick you up."

"I'm at The Diner waiting for mom. You don't have to come get me, Uncle Jimmy, I do have a car."

"I don't want you driving right now."

"What's going on?"

"Your... mother was in a bad pile up, Ang. She's on her way to the hospital now."

"...Is she okay?"

"...I don't know. I'm on my way, Angela."

**Hospital**

Cheyenne, Angela, Corey, and Riley sat in the waiting room as Walker barged in. The girls ran into his arms as Corey stood up and walked out of the room.

"Corey," Walker yelled following his son.

Corey walked until he was out of the hospital. It was his turn to walk away. His turn to vent. His turn to do what his sisters, mother, and father were pretty darn good at doing.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**END NOTE:** The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: It's been a long while since I've written, but I'm back. I apologize for the long wait. I am very excite to be continuing this story and I'm pretty sure that you're excited to read it. Thanks for your patience. I know I skipped a few weeks, but it's all good. Enjoy!!_

**"Time Apart"**

**-Bribri14**

**Week 8**

**One On One**

_Alex walked into the dark tunnel. She wondered where she was and how she got there. She looked back. She could hear a voice, a whisper, begging her to come back. Then she saw a light. She walked towards it, ignoring the voice on the other end. _

_"Go back, Alex," a familiar voice said. "Turn around. It's not your time, honey."_

_Alex stopped dead in her tracks. _

_"Mom, I know...I know you can hear me," she heard her daughter, Cheyenne's voice._

_"Cheyenne." Alex smiled, her voice echoing through the tunnel._

_"Alex, it's not your time. Go back to your family, they need you."_

_"I'm not too sure about that mom," Alex spoke._

_"But I know Alex. They need you with them. Your time with them is not up yet. You have more to do, to accomplish. They still need you there, on earth." Charlotte informed her confused daughter. "I love you Alex."_

_"I love you too mom." Alex smiled again turning around._

_As she drew closer to the end of the tunnel Alex could feel the pain. It grew harder and harder to go back as she got closer but her eyes was on the prize. _

**Hospital Room**

Walker slowly walked into the room. He stood by the door and listened to his daughter talk to his wife. The words she said touched his heart and others shocked him. He didn't know how wise she was, how mature. Then it hit him. Alex was right, he did put his work before his family and that was unacceptable. He took it all for granted and he was sorry. He got so confident that his marriage could withstand anything that he forgot that they were only people and people change. Maybe their marriage couldn't weather this storm and maybe it could. A tear escaped Walker's eye, much to his dismay. Then he turned and left the room.

Cheyenne knew her father had just left the room. She felt him watching her. She looked down at her mother's bruised face. Pain was evident in her eyes. Cheyenne felt for her mother. She put her hand in her mother's and felt a squeeze. She looked down at their intertwined fingers and witnessed another.

"Mom," Cheyenne whispered as Alex's eyes fluttered open. "Nurse!" Cheyenne exclaimed running to the door.

**Walker Residence**

Riley sat on the swing and Angela watched. She felt bad for her little sister. She watched as Riley stood up and sat down on the steps. Angela walked out of the house and sat down next to her.

"It's not fair, Angela," Riley cried, Angela's arms going around the girl's shoulders. "How could..."

"I know how you feel, Riles. But mom's gonna be okay."

"How do you know that? She was hurt real bad in that car accident."

"The doctor said that she is going to recover 100."

"They always say that, Angie. But how can they be so sure?"

"They're professionals."

"... Do you know the last thing I said to mom?"

"What?"

"I hate you... I told mom that I hated her."

"Newsflash kid, every teenage girl says that. Mom's had 2 before you, she knows you didn't mean that."

"But that doesn't help any. It doesn't change what I said."

"You're..." Angela began as her cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Angie, I've been calling you for over an hour."

"My phone was upstairs what do you want?"

"Mom's up, she's been asking for you, Riles, and Cor."

"Are you serious?" Angela asked, her face lighting up.

"Yes, now get your butts over here pronto."

"We're on our way."

"What happened?" Riley asked, Angela putting her phone in her pocket.

"Mom's awake, go get in the car... Corey!"

**Hospital Room**

Alex was happy to see her kids, but couldn't help but feel a sense of incomplete. Her husband was nowhere in sight. They couldn't get in touch with him and there was no way of knowing where he could be. She put up a good front, though, making it seem like she was completely happy. The kids could see straight through it though. There was a look of hurt in her usually happy eyes.

**The Reservation**

Walker sat in front of the fire and stared. His mind drifted to earlier times. Times when he was happy, times when they were happy together. It was time to dig deep inside himself for the real problem with him. Why he constantly blocked Alex out. He realized that his marriage was worth it. Worth what? Worth everything, worth every fiber of his being. It was put on him now. CD entered his mind now. What would CD say to this? He grinned at the thought.

"Are you crazy Cordell?" CD asked appearing next to what he thought of as his son.

"I'm not crazy CD."

"You must be if you're letting go of that little lady. Ha! You've got to be off your rocker, son."

"I..."

"Don't say a word boy! Just listen... Do you know how far you've come with her? She was... is a godsend and you're just gonna let her walk away. I tell you. If I was still livin and breathin, boy, I'd smack the both of you."

"CD..."

"Not a word... Now this is nonsense. I'm not gonna let you two end this over something so ridiculous, something that I know Mr. and Mrs. Headstrong can work through... together... The two of you are meant to be."

"I don't."

"Cordell, I said not another word!"

"Okay."

"Now, you are gonna go back to that hospital and tell that little lady how you still feel about her and you know what? She's gonna like it I tell ya."

"I need some time alone Cd."

"I guess I can accept that. But after that you're gonna get yourself to that hospital and talk to her you understand?"

"I understand CD."

"I love you son."

"I love you too CD."

**T B C...**

**End note: Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter is coming soon.**


End file.
